nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Pursuit of Truth
Pursuit of Truth is the second cinematic cutscene featured in "The Final Chapter" saga of the Roach Chronicles, created by RoachTheIntelCollector. It is guest-written by Anakin Nakamura. Story Tachibana opens his eyes to find himself in an endless black void. As he looks at his hands, he notices that he has returned to his original form as The Son, thinking aloud what this could mean. At that moment, an echoing voice asks if the seal has been broken. The Son looks around before he sees a light piercing through the darkness as it approaches him, which manifests into an apparition of The Father. The Son is shocked, as he has not seen The Father since the Nexus's creation so long ago. The Son answers his question, saying that Ignotus has broken the seal and assumed control of the Nexus. The Father tells The Son that he feared this day would come, and even though he saw what he could in the future, it did not provide him with the answers he was looking for to prevent this from happening. The Son asks what could be done, and The Father smiles, telling The Son that for them to fix the future, they must relive the past before the darkness around them explodes into a blinding light. Before continuing, The Father asks The Son if he needed to prepare for what awaited them. The Son denies, saying that he would feel the pain regardless. As the light fades, The Son and The Father discover their past selves walking away from a temple as the sounds of an ongoing war engulfs the atmosphere around them. While The Son initial takes cover, The Father reminds him that they are in a memory-based projection of the past, explaining that they could not be seen nor harmed, nor could they interact with anything. As they observed the memory, they witness the past versions of themselves talking about Potens Virgam and Kar'auk before time stops. The Father tells The Son that this was a vague memory of his, causing The Son to question who Kar'auk was. The Father explains that Kar'auk was the Hive Emperor who manipulated the Hive's hatred towards the Nexu by creating false claims of deception against the Hive. The Son asks if these accusations were indeed true, although The Father denies, saying that Kar'auk was influenced by Mora the Forgotten, an ancient Nexu enemy who attempted to assume control of the Nexus and overthrow The Father. Upon finishing his sentence, time resumes, and the two witness the Hive successfully wounding The Father. The Past Son witnesses this and runs over to him, calling out if he was alright, though The Father remains silent and gives The Son Potens Virgam. Through his body, The Son could see that when his past self took hold of the weapon, he could feel the power channeling throughout his body at the exact same moment as his past self. However, time had froze once again. The Father tells The Son that this moment was the one time he truly experienced pain and loss, though The Son claims that he has experienced many more. The Father explains that those are Mr. Tachibana's memories, and that as The Son's host, he possessed the power to nearly subdue The Son internally. Time resumes, and the two witness The Past Son using Potens Virgam to slaughter the attacking Hive in fury. The Past Son attempts to help The Past Father, though the latter states that his time was up, gifting The Past Son his power of reincarnation before requesting Potens Virgam. Once The Past Son gives him it, he tells The Past Son to seek out a future where the Hive lose before a blinding light consumes The Past Son, sending him into an endless void with Potens Virgam in hand. In despair, he came to the conclusion that The Father had sacrificed himself to create the Nexus, and that it was his job to keep moving forward in time. Both versions of The Son felt pain, not wanting to let go of their Father. As the memory begins to become distorted, The Father confirms that he had indeed sacrificed himself to create the Nexus, and in the process he saw everything in the span of five seconds up until Potens Virgam lost its owner and returned to the Nexus, where he believed that everything that would be a threat to the Nexus was gone, adding that he couldn't have been anymore wrong. The Son states that he cannot continue, for the pain was too much for him to bear. The Father tells The Son that Ignotus has won then before revealing that everything that has transpired since the creation of the Nexus is in Ignotus's hands, adding that if there was no way to reverse what Ignotus has done, then The Father wouldn't be standing before him once again as an apparition. The Son questions if defeating Ignotus and reclaiming the Nexus was even possible, stating that he no longer has the power to control the Nexus. The Father questions if The Son will let everyone down because he feels that he does not have power and allow Ignotus to erase all of which they built. The Son realizes he was right; if The Son did not have power then the apparition of The Father wouldn't be there with him; if there was no way to challenge Ignotus, The Father would not have left an apparition of himself. The Son comments that a lot of pain will come back to him as they keep moving forward. The Father tells him to absorb that pain, adding that from pain comes strength. In another blinding light, the two are teleported again to another memory, this one within Esmeralda's room. The Son is immediately struck with distress, knowing all too well what this memory entailed upon seeing Esmeralda gravely ill in bed. Ozma soon walks into the room and stops upon seeing her condition. Simultaneously, The Father tells The Son that this is one of those painful memories, though The Son doesn't reply, and instead gazes at Esmeralda as she begins to grow even more pale, an effect of the mysterious disease she had acquired. The Father explains that Ozma was the host that provided The Son humanity, with The Son adding that it was the host where he had found love. Not long after, Doctor Schulte enters the room and calls for Ozma to speak with him in private in the hall. The Son and The Father follow them out, and Schulte explains to Ozma that the sickness Esmeralda had was unlike any before, something that was rejecting all forms of medicine, and was seemingly "alive" in its own right. Ozma asks if there was anything he could do, though Schulte apologizes and denies. Sighing, Ozma thanks the Doctor before returning to Esmeralda's side as time freezes again. The Father questions the purpose of lying to someone on the brink of death, to which The Son explains that it makes it easier on humans, and that if they know without being told, then they will come to peace with themselves, letting their thoughts focus on their loved ones. The Father agrees, and The Son wishes things would have happened differently. The Father explains that if he wanted to do that, it would cause the Nexus to be destabilized, and though The Son asks if the creation of an alternate universe would work, The Father explains that since he was present in that time, it cannot be done. The Son questions that he thought that that was the purpose of the Nexus to do such feats such as changing history, to which the Father agrees with, though as a limitation, The Son himself cannot do such an undergoing, as the price he would pay would be the complete erasure of time and space. Time once again'' ''unfroze as Ozma went down to kiss Esmeralda's forehead, still holding onto her hand. The Son felt the emotions Ozma was feeling at the time, sensing that Ozma didn't want her to leave him. Being a former host, The Son felt sorrow for himself, Mr. Tachibana and Ozma; to all three of them, the love that Esmeralda gave was their ichiban no takaramono. The Son leaned down as well, kissing her forehead, despite not being able to physically make contact. The Father tells The Son to keep moving forward as time advances a few days into the future. The two find themselves in the living room, where Ozma is with his four daughters. The Father is initially confused, though The Son explains that Ozma, and by extension himself, had offspring. When one of the daughters asked how their mother Esmeralda was doing, The Son and The Apparition could both clearly see that Ozma wanted to lie again. The Son knew that's what he wanted to do, but couldn't bring himself forward in doing so because the children's happiness was something they deeply cared about. Ozma explains that Esmeralda was going somewhere far away in order to get better, and continues that they would be staying with their aunt for a bit. Time froze again, and The Father comments that they were all so young. Not hearing a response from The Son, The Father turns to him, only to find him down on his knees looking at Ozma's daughter Sophia directly in the face as a tear ran down his right eye; he missed her deeply. Sophia was the last to be born, and thus granting her the same abilities and traits as The Son, making her a Nexu as well, but The Son was unaware of it. The Father however knew, as required, and did not tell The Son as he figured he knew already. Advancing time a few hours shortly after the children had left with their aunt, Ozma was back at Esmeralda's side, the latter asks if everything was going to be alright. The Son began to feel his distress coming up once again, feeling as if he was dying and that he wanted to do something, but could not. Ozma tells her yes, and that he would love her forever; through death and resurrection, in another life if they are to become enemies or are separated, Ozma promises that he would never love another ever again, and that Esmeralda would always remain in his thoughts. With her final breath, Esmeralda tells Ozma she would meet him again in another life before dying. The Son places his hand on her forehead as The Father did nothing but watch as the memory went on. However, Ozma, Mr. Tachibana and The Son all at the same time manifested feelings of sorrow, sadness and depression. Ozma cried, as he hugged his wife's now lifeless body. The Son stood up beside him, now crying as well. He felt what Ozma felt. The feeling of losing someone they truly loved was something that The Son disliked to feel. But it was the way of life. He couldn't change that, it was out of his reach. He had to live with the path life had given him, whether he approved or not; Ozma then softly told Esmeralda that he would she her on the other side. As time again freezes, The Father himself is saddened by this, and solemnly concludes it as a tragic ending. The Father praises Ozma as a man of truth and peace, and before he can say more, The Son interrupts and continues that he was a librarian, with every story ready to be told for the occasion, and that Ozma once told The Son a story of hope, saying that he should never let go if he believed things would come his way in the future to come. The Father tells The Son that he has indeed held onto that hope and believed right, causing The Son to ask how so. The Father explains that though Ozma had taken his own life and separated himself from his daughters, he was ultimately reunited with Esmeralda, and The Son hoped he would be on the same path, which he was indeed correct with. The Father notes that Doctor Schulte had mentioned something that was rejecting his medicine, and that they both know what it really was: The Angel. The Father explains that Esmeralda was reborn as The Angel, a now evil spirit bent on revenge towards The Son and ruling the Nexus. The Father wishes to continue with their journey, though The Son wishes for a few more minutes. Sitting by his former host, The Son tells Ozma that he cannot hear him and that he was sorry. He goes on to say that "the man in your head" is sorry too, and though he is different than The Son is, the three of them are the same. He continues that Sophia will one day understand as she is as strong as Esmeralda was before saying one last goodbye. As time resumes, The Son and Father depart the memory as Ozma continues to cry over Esmeralda. Transcript Characters In order of appearance/mention within transcript. *The Son/Mr. Tachibana (mentioned only)/The Past Son/Ozma *Apparition of The Father/The Father *Ignotus (mentioned only) *Kar'auk (mentioned only) *Mora the Forgotten (mentioned only) *Esmeralda/The Angel (mentioned only) *Doctor Schulte *Elizabeth *Christina *Sophia *Alanna *Esmeralda's sister (mentioned only) Trivia * This is the first map/cutscene in the Roach Chronicles to be guest-written by another publisher on the wiki. * Doctor Schulte is an ancestor of Dr. Wilhelm Schultz. Category:The Final Chapter